The present disclosure relates to 3D printing. In particular, the present disclosure relates to new materials for 3D printing based on copolymers comprising sustainable materials.
Fused Deposition Modelling (FDM) is one of the more common modes employed in 3D printing. It has the benefit of being one of the least expensive and most accessible for 3D printers, especially for industrial prototypes and for the home hobbyist. In the FDM process, a thermoplastic material is first extruded into filament, then the filament wire supplies material into a heated nozzle. Molten thermoplastic filament is then extruded from the nozzle and material is disposed in layers.
Although several materials with unique specifications are available, such as polylactic acid (PLA) and poly-acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS), there is a continuing need for new polymers and polymer combinations to provide a wider selection of specifications and capabilities to address various downstream applications of the resultant printed object. In addition to seeking new materials with desirable physical property characteristics, there is also a need for the development of environmentally friendly and benign materials. For example, ABS under the nozzle printing temperatures of greater 200° C., liberates toxic residual monomers such as styrene and acrylonitrile. For some FDM 3D printing applications, Nylon-6 and 12 polyamide resins have been employed, but these polyamides are not sustainable.